Stone Heart
Stone Heart is an CCF episode where Susa and O'Goyle go on a date. Episode Roles Starring * Susa * O'Goyle Featuring * Riceball * Hearty * Chicky Appearing * Nymph Plot The episode begins in Susa's cave where the gorgon is seen looking at herself in the mirror and spraying perfume on herself, causing her snakes to cough. As she does this, a loud buzzer noise is suddenly heard and a smile appears on Susa's face. As the noise continues, O'Goyle is seen outside the cave, tilted over with his finger on the door buzzer. Susa then exits the cave and smiles wider upon seeing O'Goyle. Susa then grabs O'Goyle by the hand manages to pull him off screen. The two are then seen at a table in a run-down but still working restaurant. Worker Riceball walks up to the duo and ask for for what they want. Susa answers him, but after a moment of silence from O'Goyle, Riceball just shrugs and walks over to other customers, Chicky and Hearty, who are also on a date. Riceball asks for their orders, and Hearty, clealry bored of her date, just flirts with Riceball. Riceball signs while Chicky is upset by this flirting and gives Riceball bad luck. Finally Hearty and Chicky order their food and Riceball walks off. Susa is then seen happily talking to O'Goyle, but when he doesn't talk back to her, she starts getting bored. As this takes place, in the background, Riceball can be seen through a opening in the wall, cooking in the kitchen of the restaurant. Suddenly the food he's cooking catches on fire and Riceball screams as the kitcehn is quickly engulfed in flames. This is noticed by everyone and they all, sans O'Goyle, freak out. Susa grabs O'Goyle's hand and slithers off, but his arm just breaks off. Chicky attempts to give himself good luck, but Susa slithers into him and gets it instead. Chicky tires to do it again, but finds he used up his magic. Just then the restaurant explodes and Hearty is wiped out by the explosion while Susa and Chicky are blasted into the air. Chicky hits the side of another building and then O'Goyles hand hits him in the back of his head and impales him to the wall. Susa thanks to the good luck, lands in a bush, and she climbs out of it and starts crying as her date was ruined. A nearby Nymph sees this and gives Susa a flower, making the gorgon blush. The episode then ends with an non-stone O'Goyle crawling from the debris of the restaurant and dusting himself off before grabbing a plate of burnt food, all while ignoring his bleeding stump arm. End Tag "Follow your heart" Fates Injuries # Susa's snakes are gagged by perfume. # O'Goyle's arm breaks off. Deaths # Fireball burns to death. # Hearty is wiped out by an explosion. # Chicky is impaled through the back of the head. Trivia * This episode marks the first time O'Goyle is seen out of his stone form. * This episode shows that Susa and Nymph are love interests. * Only the featuring characters die. Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Fan Episodes